


Supernatürliche Geschichten

by shinsei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: IKEA, M/M, Wedding, dad jokes, lots of plaid stuff, puns, soccer parents AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsei/pseuds/shinsei
Summary: Niedliche und bekloppte Geschichten rund um Supernatural die mir meist in der Schule einfallen. [Warning: Flache Witze!](First eight chapters originally posted on fanfiktion.de from 27.06.14 to 26.04.15)





	1. Married Hunters Soccer Parents!AU

Die Tribüne vor dem örtlichen Fußballplatz war so gut wie voll, nur hier und da waren einige Plätze nicht von Menschen, sondern von Picknick Körben der anwesenden Familien besetzt.  
Während einige Mütter ihren Sprösslingen Anfeuerungen zuriefen, was diese aus Gründen der Peinlichkeit zu ignorieren pflegten, saßen einige Väter angespannt auf den harten Sitzen und beherrschten sich entweder keine Kinder aus der gegnerischen Mannschaft zu beschimpfen oder dem unfähigen Schiri eine rein zu hauen.  
Zum Mitkommen gezwungene Geschwister langweilten sich offensichtlich, spielten mit ihren Handys oder jubelten auf Anweisung ihrer Eltern verhalten den laufenden Metern zu.  
Auf dem Spielfeld wurde es zwischendurch fast schon spannend, es waren innerhalb der ersten Halbzeit schon zwei Tore gefallen, was für Grundschüler schon beachtlich war.

Ziemlich weit oben auf der Tribüne verfolgte Andy halbherzig das Spiel, er war kein großer Fußballfan. Sein Interesse für Sport war sowieso schon immer sehr gering gewesen.  
Neben ihm saß Ash, ein Vokuhila im Shirt mit selbst abgeschnittenen Ärmeln, der irgendwie schmutzig und eher wie ein Rocker aussah als das Computer Genie, welches er eigentlich war.  
Ash schaute hinunter zu den umher wuselnden Kindern und grinste, er machte einen amüsierten aber irgendwie auch stolzen Eindruck.  
Ein paar Mal hatte er angefangen zu kichern und Andy musste ihm in die Seite stupsen- man kann doch keine Kinder auslachen!

Andy hatte schon als er die ganzen Familien sah angefangen zu zweifeln, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war gemeinsam her zu kommen. Die ganze Sache erschien ihm einfach so fremd, er fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platz, auch machten ihm die misstrauischen Blicke zu schaffen die diese Bilderbuchfamilien ihm und seinem Freund schenkten.

Jetzt aber hatte er genug davon, er musste mit Ash reden.  
Nachdem er diesen einige Male angetippt hatte schaute er Andy endlich an.

„Du, sag mal Ash...“

„Hmm?“

„Wir haben doch gar kein Kind.“

Oh man waren die beiden bekifft.


	2. Puns and Prejudice

Zu rebellieren lag in Lucifer's Natur, er konnte sich einfach mit kaum etwas einfach zufrieden geben und schon gar nicht würde er stumpfen Befehlen folgen, diese Eigenschaft ließ sich einfach nicht ausschalten.  
So hatte sein Vater ihn geschaffen, und obwohl sie sich gegenseitig gehörig auf die Nerven gingen liebten sie einander sehr.  
Zu leiden hatten in dieser Vater-Sohn-Beziehung allerdings besonders Lucifer's Brüder.  
Die drei Erzengel wussten, dass Lucifer schon immer der Liebling ihres Vaters gewesen war und wünschten sich einfach nur, dass er sich zwischendurch einfach mal beherrschen und gehorchen konnte, damit sie wenigstens ihren Frieden hatten.  
Schon oft hatte es von Michael eine gesetzt wenn Lucifer mal wieder einen seiner Wutausbrüche hatte, da er als wohl der loyalste unter ihnen keinerlei Verständnis für die Respektlosigkeit seines Bruders hatte.

Diesmal wurde es selbst Gott zu viel, sein zweitältester Sohn hatte ganz klar eine Grenze überschritten, er fluchte und brüllte hinauf zu ihm, kritisierte über alle Maße, bis dem Allmächtigen der Geduldsfaden riss.  
Im Gegensatz zu seinen sonstigen strengen Drohungen ließ er Lucifer nun prompt und ohne Vorwarnung von einem heftigen Blitz treffen der durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr.

Lucifer starrte knusprig gebrutzelt ins Leere.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er so ein Echo von seinem Vater bekam.  
Neben ihm tauchte jemand auf.  
Gabriel.  
Er trug ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Na das nenn ich mal einen...“  
Lucifer ahnte Schlimmes.  
 _„ … Satansbraten.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphaels Facepalm ist uns bis heute als der Urknall bekannt. :D


	3. Dad Jokes

Dean wollte ihm grade an die Gurgel gehen.  
Was erlaubte sich dieser Chuck die Lebensgeschichte von seinem Bruder und ihm als Bücher zu veröffentlichen?  
Und dann sollte er ihm auch noch glauben, er hätte nicht gewusst, dass sie wirklich existieren und er einfach nur aufschreibt was er in seinen Visionen sieht?  
Da stimmte doch etwas nicht, und zwar ganz gewaltig!  
Plötzlich hörte Dean hinter sich Flügelschlagen.

„Dean, an deiner Stelle würde ich das nicht tun.“  
Er ließ Chuck los, den er an die Wand gedrängt hatte, und drehte sich zu Castiel um.  
„Ach, und wieso nicht?“  
Castiel bedachte erst ihn und dann Chuck mit einem ernsten Blick.  
„Weil er ein Prophet Gottes ist.“  
Was? Der Alki? Dean wollte es nicht so recht glauben. Andererseits würde Cas schon wissen wovon er redet.

Etwas eingeschüchtert meldete sich nun auch der neu ernannte Prophet zu Wort.  
„U-und Sie sind...?“  
„Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn.“

Jetzt wirkte Chuck eher nervös.  
„Hi, Engel des Herrn... Ich bin Dad.“

Castiel schaute Dean verwirrt an und hoffte auf eine Erklärung.  
Dieser brauchte einige Sekunden bis ihm klar wurde was er da grade gehört hatte.  
„Warte... Was?!“


	4. Oh, well imagine... [Destiel]

Dean und Castiel schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen.  
Sie lächelten schon den ganzen Tag geradezu um die Wette. Dies sollte der schönste Tag ihrer beiden Leben werden (schlimmer als bisher ging es ja wohl kaum noch).  
Sie trugen beide die wohl teuersten Anzüge, die man sich mit gefälschten Kreditkarten kaufen konnte.

Nun standen sie sich vor dem Altar der kleinen Kirche, die sie sich vor einigen Monaten ausgesucht hatten, gegenüber.  
Obwohl Dean in dem Sinne nie wirklich gläubig gewesen war, wollte er Cas doch sicher an seiner Seite wissen, auch wenn sie wieder einmal voneinander getrennt sein sollten und Cas hatte, trotz seiner Zweifel in der Notwendigkeit dieses Vorhabens, zugestimmt, einfach damit Dean glücklich war.

Während der Pastor sprach hörten Dean und Cas kaum zu.  
_„Ich liebe dich“_ , flüsterte Dean.  
_„Ich liebe dich auch.“_

Vorne auf der ersten Bank drehte sich Jody Mills grinsend zu Sam um, welcher versuchte Tränen zurück zu halten.  
_„Was für eine wunderschöne Hochzeit!“_  
Sam nickte ohne sie anzusehen. Er war einfach so glücklich für Cas und seinen Bruder.

_„And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame that poor groom's bride is a whore. ♪ “_

Alle Anwesenden drehten sich gleichzeitig zum Haupteingang der Kirche.  
Was zur Hölle war das? 

Und mit einem Mal flog die Tür auf.

 _„I chime in with a 'haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door? ♪_  
_„No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality ♪_  
_„I chime in, haven't you people ever- ♪ “_

„WAS SOLL DAS GABRIEL?!“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er wollte Rache für seine nicht vorhandene Einladung nehmen,  
> Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie dachten, er sei tot...
> 
> Meine headcanon ist, dass Gabe das öfters macht. Ist Teil des Zeugenschutzprogramms.


	5. Plaid [Sabriel]

Gabriel sah sich noch einmal im Zimmer um. Alles war perfekt, genau so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Der Erzengel war sich sicher, dass er Sam so verführen konnte. Er hatte Sam Jahre lang studiert und war zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass sein Plan hundertprozentig erfolgreich sein würde.  
Er hatte Sam's Zimmer hergerichtet und dekoriert, um Stimmung zu schaffen.  
Und die Reizwäsche, welche Gabriel trug würde Sammy einfach nicht widerstehen können.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, bis der Jäger nach Hause kam.

„Dean, ich bin wieder da!“ Keine Antwort. Sam stellte die Einkäufe auf den Küchentisch. Dafür, dass er der Einzige war, der hier Einkaufen ging, hätte er wenigstens erwarten können, dass ihm jemand beim wegräumen hilft.  
Nachdem er alles ordentlich einsortiert hatte, wollte er endlich anfangen das Buch zu lesen, welches schon seit Wochen unberührt neben seinem Bett lag.  
Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer fiel ihm auf, dass es wirklich ungewöhnlich ruhig im Bunker war. Waren etwa alle abgehauen während er weg war?  
Sam seufzte; was soll's?  
Unter seiner Zimmertür drang warmes, unscheinbares Licht hervor.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er sie.  
Kariert.  
Sein gesamtes Zimmer war kariert.  
In den verschiedensten Farben, aber _alles kariert._  
Von den Wänden bis zum Fußboden. Sogar die Decke.  
Karierte Kerzen brannten auf seinem Nachttisch.  
Seine Bettwäsche: kariert.  
Das ganze Bett überseht mit nestförmig angeordneten Decken und Kissen. Alle kariert.  
Und genau mittendrin lag der Erzengel.  
Sam musste kaum hinsehen um zu erkennen, dass auch dessen Unterwäsche ein auffälliges Karomuster hatte.  
Gabriel grinste ihn an. Zwinkerte verführerisch.

Sam ging einen Schritt zurück. Schloss die Tür und machte das auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber fernsehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, das hier basiert auf nem text post von Tumblr. Und ich hab mich so kaputt gelacht, dass ich dachte ich könnte das zu nem Kapi hier machen. c:  
> Hier der post: https://33.media.tumblr.com/06410b732fd5cb4bdc0d06d19974d23b/tumblr_nc73c5XrZV1s5au7po1_500.png


	6. Meiner [Married Hunters]

„Leute? Da steht so ein seltsamer Van vor der Tür.“  
Jo stand vor einem der Fenster an der Vorderseite des Roadhouse. Normalerweise war der Platz vormittags wie leergefegt, da die meisten Gäste erst zum frühen Abend hin kamen und gegen die frühen Morgenstunden wieder verschwanden.  
Ellen kam hinter der Theke hervor um selbst einen Blick auf den Parkplatz zu werfen.  
„Hmm... Der stand gestern Nacht schon da“, sie ging an ihren Platz zurück und fuhr damit fort Gläser zu spülen. „Ich hab niemanden aussteigen sehen.“  
Jo und Ellen sahen einander mit misstrauischen Blicken an. Das war in der Tat seltsam.  
Seltsam, nicht im größeren Maße beunruhigend. Wenn ihnen jemand hätte schaden wollen, würde derjenige sich unauffälliger verhalten.  
Ellen drehte sich um. „Ash? Hast du irgendetwas mitbekommen.“  
Ash, der mit seinem Laptop an einem der Tische saß, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nope.“  
„Dann werd ich wohl nachsehen müssen.“ Jo legte ihre Schürze weg und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür.  
„Joanna, du gehst da nicht alleine hin.“ Jo stöhnte genervt, wartete aber bis ihre Mutter bei ihr war.  
Auch Ash war nun neugierig und folgte den beiden nach draußen auf den Parkplatz wo sie musternd um den mysteriösen Van gingen. Es war ein blau lackierter Ford aus den 70ern.  
„Are you Obi-Wan“, las Ash das Nummernschild vor und grinste. „Der Typ könnte mir gefallen.“  
Ellen und Jo zogen die Augenbrauen hoch und er warf ihnen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
Weder auf dem Fahrer- noch auf dem Beifahrersitz war jemand zu sehen.  
Die drei blieben schließlich and der linken Seite des Fahrzeugs stehen.  
Dort war sowas wie eine, auf einem Eisbären reitende, Barbarenkönigin gesprüht.  
„Also jetzt mag ich ihn wirklich. Ich mein's ernst.“  
Jo musste leicht grinsen, so sah man Ash nicht oft.  
Ellen teilte diese Begeisterung eher weniger und verdrehte die Augen, sie wollte vielmehr wissen, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte.  
„Hört ihr das?“ fragte Jo nun. Im Van hatte sich was gerührt.  
Die Tür des Wagens ging auf und ein verschlafen aussehender, unrasierter, junger Mann kroch heraus. Er blinzelte ein paar Sekunden gegen das Sonnenlicht bis ihm die drei Menschen auffielen die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten.  
„Oh, uh... Mein Name ist Andy und... Ich... ähm...“, fing er an, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die braunen Haare und atmete noch einmal durch um dann nochmal von vorn zu beginnen.  
Währenddessen beugte sich Ash zu Jo um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.  
„Meiner.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich hier versucht habe zu erreichen... Ich wollte einfach nur mal wieder was schreiben, aber dann ist mir nichts eingefallen. ^^"  
> Sorry, dass es etwas crappy und auch nicht sooo lustig ist. D:  
> Aber wenigstens was mit Andy und Ash. :DD


	7. Bilderrätsel [Destiel]

„Wieso müssen wir uns überhaupt verkleiden?“ Dean hing auf einem Stuhl in der Bibliothek und klappte den Laptop zu, der vor ihm stand.  
„Bei Halloween geht es ums Trinken, seine Hemmungen zu verlieren-“  
„Was für Hemmungen?“ Sam lachte, aber Dean ignorierte ihn einfach.  
„- und mit scharfen Krankenschwestern rumzumachen.“ Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier.  
Sam stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch. „Komm schon, du weißt, es ist Cas' erstes wirkliches Halloween, und es soll doch authentisch sein- also im modernen Sinne- und dazu gehört es nunmal sich zu verkleiden.“  
Dean rollte mit den Augen.  
„Und außerdem hat Gabriel sich Mühe mit dem Aussuchen unserer Kostüme gegeben... meinte er zumindest.“ Sam sah seinen Bruder bittend an.  
Dean stöhnte und raffte sich auf.  
„Nur damit das klar ist: Ich mach das für Cas,“ für Cas würde er so ziemlich alles tun. „Und nicht für dich oder Mr Ichhaltemichfürsourkomisch.“  
„Jaja, schon klar“, und damit schob Sam ihn in Richtung Flur zu Dean's Zimmer.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Sam schon wieder voll kostümiert in der Bibliothek.  
Kurz nachdem er Dean überredet hatte waren Cas und Gabriel im Bunker erschienen, während der Erzengel sich ziemlich auf das Bevorstehende zu freuen schien, wirkte sein jüngerer Bruder eher etwas skeptisch, auch wenn man ihm ansehen konnte, dass er in seinem Inneren schon irgendwie neugierig war.  
Auch ihn hatte Sam samt Kostüm in eines der leer stehenden Zimmer geschoben und war dann in seinem eigenen verschwunden.  
Gabriel hingegen hatte mit einem Schnipsen den gesamten Bunker dekoriert und hatte im selben Moment die volle Garderobe von Mavel's Loki angelegt.  
Jetzt stand Sam neben Gabriel, er als Thor mit Hammer und Cape, und wartete gespannt auf Dean und Cas.  
Gabriel hatte ihm nicht verraten wollen, welche Kostümierung er für ihre Brüder ausgesucht hatte, nur, dass es sein „bester Einfall seit dem Fernsehland“ war.

Endlich wankte Cas aus dem Gang heraus. Er hatte Probleme damit, unter dem Türrahmen her zupassen, und generell zu laufen, wenn man bedenkt, dass er in einem großen blauen Buntstift steckte.  
„Cas... was?“ Sam sah ihn leicht verwirrt an und drehte sich dann zu Gabriel, der Probleme zu haben schien, sich zusammenzureißen.  
„Gabriel sagte nur etwas von meinem Namen und jemandem namens 'Faber'...“ antwortete Cas.  
Sam hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen während Gabriel neben ihm sich vor lachen an seinem Arm festklammerte.  
„Wa... warte bist du- bis du Dean siehst!“  
In dem Moment in dem Sam sich fragte, ob das ganze hier wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, trat auch Dean hinzu.  
Das erste was Sam an ihm auffiel, war der grimmige Ausdruck, der sein Gesicht zierte, dann das Kostüm.  
Zuerst fragte er sich, ob Gabriel noch bei Verstand war, oder er doch einen ganz anderen Humor hatte, als das er für Sam erfassbar wäre, aber als er dann auf dem zweiten Blick auch noch Cas' Kostüm dem Bild hinzufügte, machte es plötzlich doch einen Sinn, dass Gabriel auf dem Boden hockend vor Lachen fast weinte und Dean als Anspitzer verkleidet da stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Symbolik. :D  
> Ich hab letzte Nacht fünf Minuten damit verbracht über "Faber-Castiel" zu lachen, nachdem ich den Anspitzer auf meinem Nachttisch gesehen hab, nur damit ihr wisst. woher die Idee kam.


	8. Bei uns gibt's was unter den Popo [Destiel]

„Sammy?“  
Der junge Mann seufzte theatralisch.  
„Sammy, wo bist du? Das ist grade echt nicht lustig.“  
Er hatte kurzes dunkel blondes Haar, groß war er auch, und mit seinen wundersch- uh, leuchtenden(?) grünen Augen und seiner abgetragenen Lederjacke nicht gerade unauffällig.  
Das Rufen durch die Abteilung des Möbelhauses trug nur dazu bei, dass er noch mehr Blicke der Kunden auf sich zog.  
Castiel beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile, bis er dieses Trauerspiel aus abwechselnden „Sammy“s und Seufzern nicht mehr ertrug.  
„Entschuldigung, kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Castiel setzte sein konditioniertes Ikea-Standartlächeln auf. Er tat es mittlerweile ohne nachzudenken. Nachdenken ist keine Option, entweder du wohnst noch, oder du lebst schon.  
Die Köttbullar beobachten dich. Sie kennen keine Gnade. Sie schlafen nicht. Nicht bis-  
„Ja, ich suche meinen kleinen Bruder. Er heißt Sam.“ Das Gesicht des Mannes zierte eine Mischung aus Besorgnis und Genervtheit.  
„Das war nicht zu überhören.“ Castiel lachte leicht. „Ich würde ja eine Ansage nach ihm machen, aber leider ist unser Lautsprechersystem kaputt.“  
Sein Gegenüber verzog das Gesicht. „Na super... Ich hab keine Ahnung wo er sein könnte. Und mein Orientierungssinn ist auch nicht grade der beste.“ Er fasste sich verlegen an den Kopf.  
Castiel lächelte ihn an. „Ich helfe Ihnen gerne, ihn zu suchen.“  
„Oh, aber das ist doch nicht-“  
„Es ist unsere Pflicht in der Ikea-Familie anderen Familienmitgliedern mit größtmöglichem Einsatz weiterzuhelfen!“  
„N-nagut.“ Der Blonde zuckte leicht zusammen und sah ihn verwundert an.  
Hatte Castiel den Mann etwa erschreckt? Zugegeben, das war jetzt vielleicht doch etwas zu dick aufgetragen gewesen, irgendwie fand Castiel ihn sympathisch und er wollte sein bestes geben, aber das war jetzt doch ziemlich peinlich gewesen.  
Er merkte wie er rot wurde und drehte sich um, damit der Mann sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, und ging los.  
„Kommen Sie!“

„Also, äh... Castiel“, las der junge Mann von seinem Namensschild ab. „Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?“  
„Ich dachte die Abteilung für Kindermöbel wäre ein guter Ort zum Starten. Wir haben da auch viel Spielzeug und Kuscheltiere, es ist gut möglich, dass er dorthin wollte.“  
„Oh, ja, klar... Das macht natürlich Sinn.“ Er lachte etwas beschämt.  
„Ich heiße übrigens Dean.“ Er lächelte Castiel an.  
„Okay, Dean, ich habe eine Frage. Wie kann man einfach seinen kleinen Bruder verlieren?“  
Dean seufzte wieder. „Er ist ein kleiner Rabauke, wissen Sie? Er macht was er will und hat das unmöglichste Verhalten. Man kann mit ihm kaum in die Öffentlichkeit.“  
Castiel musste grinsen. „Und Sie mussten dann unbedingt mit ihm zu Ikea fahren? Mein Beileid.“  
„Ich hoffe wirklich wir finden ihn bald, ich mache mir so unendlich große Sorgen.“

Sie brauchten fast eine halbe Stunde bis zur Kinderabteilung, wahrscheinlich, da sie, abgesehen von dem gelegentlichem „Sammy, wo bist du?“, mehr damit beschäftigt waren sich angeregt zu unterhalten, als wirklich zu suchen.  
Anders, als der Name vermuten lässt, gab es allerdings keine Kinder in der Kinderabteilung.  
Nirgendwo eine Spur von Dean's kleinem Bruder.  
In der Hoffnung, dass Sam am Ausgang wartete, begleitete Castiel Dean in Richtung Kasse.  
Bei den Kerzen machten sie eine Pause um sich gegenseitig die ekelhaftesten Duftkerzen unter die Nase zu halten, die sie finden konnten.  
„Ich hoffe wir finden Ihren Bruder bald“, sagte Castiel während er Dean an einer TINDRA Meeresbrise schnuppern lies und dieser daraufhin anfing leicht zu husten.  
„Oh, j-ja, ich auch. Danke für die Hilfe, Cas.“ Dean lächelte.  
Sie schauten sich für einen Moment einfach nur an. Ihre Blicke verschmo-  
„Hey, Dean!“  
Ein großer, nein, gigantischer junger Mann mit längerem braunen Haar kam auf sie zu.  
„Ich hab die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet, ich dachte schon du hättest dich verlaufen.“ Er grinste.  
„Oh, hey Sammy...“, murmelte Dean.  
Castiel starrte erst Sam und dann Dean mit einem Blick an der geradezu „DAS IST SAM?!“ schrie.  
Dean sah ihn entschuldigend an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.  
„Sam, das ist Castiel. Er hat mir geholfen... dich wiederzufinden.“  
„Ah, verstehe.“ Sam lächelte Castiel an. „Mein Bruder findet sich in der Wildnis zurecht, aber beim Einkaufen fehlt ihm jegliche Orientierung.“  
Castiel lächelte Sam kurz zu und wendete seinen Blick dann wieder Dean zu.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief, was Dean als überaus unangenehm empfand. Er schluckte.  
„Ich hab das Gefühl, ihr müsst über etwas reden... ich- ich geh schon mal zur Kasse.“ Und damit verschwand Sam.

„Cas, i-ich kann das alles erklären!“  
Castiel zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Also... ich hab Sam nur als Vorwandt benutzt, um Sie kennenzulernen...“  
„Warten Sie.... Was?“  
Dean seufzte. „Ich fand Sie irgendwie süß und... naja...“ Er räusperte sich.  
„Ich wollte Sie eigendlich fragen, ob Sie mit mir ausgehen wollen... aber ich vesteh natürlich, wenn Sie kein Interesse haben und....“  
Castiel griff nach dem kleinen Block und dem Ikea-Bleistift in Dean's Hemdtasche und kritzelte seine Handynummer auf das oberste Blatt.  
„Ich hab morgen frei“, sagte er leise, den Kopf gesenkt, damit Dean die Röte in seinem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.  
Während Dean ihn etwas perplex anstarrte, drückte Castiel ihm den Block und den Stift in die Hand und stapfte zrück an seinen Arbeitsplatz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habs endlich mal wieder geschafft was zu schreiben!  
> Idee kam von Tumblr:  
> "I lost my little sibling in IKEA and I need your help finding them"-AU


End file.
